Married Man
by yukimarui
Summary: Houchou tidak percaya bahwa tidak akan ada 'istri orang' yang datang ke benteng mereka. Kakaknya jelas-jelas berbohong./ SHO-AI


Houchou tidak percaya bahwa tidak akan ada 'istri orang' yang datang ke benteng mereka. Kakaknya jelas-jelas berbohong./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, slight!Ichinba, Houchou totally kawaehh

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali Houchou Toushiro melihat sosok uchigatana itu, tak terlintas sama sekali dalam pikirannya bahwa mungkin Yamanbagiri Kunihiro adalah sosok idaman yang dia cari selama ini. Bagaimana pun, sekali lihat saja Yamanbagiri tidak menunjukkan sifat yang bisa menarik minat seorang Houchou Toushiro.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—melebihi ekspektasi.

Pembawaannya tenang dan pendiam, kecuali jika uchigatana itu sudah tenggelam dalam pemikiran bahwa dia adalah duplikat dari uchigatana tempaan orang lain. Ekspresinya bukanlah ekspresi paling bersahabat yang diketahui Houchou. Penuh dengan kesangsian—terutama ditujukan untuk sosok tachi bangau putih.

Namun ada satu lagi ekpresi yang sering sekali diterima Houchou, yang juga disadarinya diterima oleh beberapa tantou yang lain. Sikap uchigatana pirang itu akan berubah lebih lembut dari wajah suramnya yang sering ditunjukkannnya. Sebuah senyum akan tersungging di bibirnya ketika sosoknya berada di tengah-tengah sesama saudara Toushiro-nya, terutama yang kelihatan paling muda.

Seperti sosok yang rapuh dan tanpa perlindungan. Padahal, Houchou dan mungkin semua touken danshi yang tinggal di benteng mengetahui bahwa Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tidaklah serapuh kelihatannya. Dia kan seorang asisten merangkap kapten tim dan memiliki jam terbang yang tak bisa dihitung jumlahnya.

"Haa,..."

Tapi menemukan sosok Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sendirian itu hampir tidak mungkin. Sangat. Sangat tidak mungkin. Kalau tidak si bangau itu yang mencuri perhatiannya, pasti si kakek tua yang bermanja-manja dengannya. Kalau tidak, ya menemani si berpenutup mata memasak di dapur atau membantu mencuci pakaian dari si penyuka puisi.

"Haaa..."

 _Yamanbagiri-san kapan tidak sibuk, sih._

"Ittekimasu,"

Hm?

Suara Ichi-nii?

Houchou mengintip dari balik tembok ke arah lorong di depannya. Lorong menuju ke area dimana mereka biasanya berangkat untuk melakukan misi melindungi sejarah. Ah, setelah dia ingat-ingat lagi, memang pagi ini Ichigo Hitofuri—kakak tachinya itu mengemban tugas sebagai kapten tim.

Tapi...dengan siapa Ichi-nii berpamitan?

Bukankah tadi mereka sesama Awataguchi sudah berpamitan setelah selesai sarapan?

Menelan ludah gugup penuh antisipasi, Houchou melongokkan kepalanya ke arah lorong. Kedua mata coklat mudanya lalu membola lebar.

" _Uso_..."

Mulut kecil itu terbuka. Mengeluarkan sebuah kata tanpa suara. Matanya tak lepas dari peristiwa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Dimana Ichigo Hitofuri mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang kini berdiri membelakangi tempat dimana Houchou bersembunyi. Kepala tachi bersurai biru muda itu lalu menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Membuat tangan Houchou terasa gatal sendiri—ingin menarik wajah keduanya sejauh mungkin.

Satu menit yang terasa seperti satu tahun bagi Houchou akhirnya berakhir sudah. Ichigo Hitofuri menarik wajahnya. Sebuah senyum lalu ditujukan bagi sosok yang berdiri membelakangi Houchou tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang cepat...Yamanbagiri-san,"

"Hati-hati—"

 _Anata._

"—Ichigo,"

Sebuah tangan kecil yang sebelumnya bertengger manis di atas pinggiran dinding kayu itu gemetar. Jari-jarinya menekuk kecil. Kuku-kukunya sejajar dengan dinding kayu.

 _Krittt..._

Ichi-nii bohong!

 _Kriiiitttt..._

Suara kuku yang bertemu dengan dinding kayu itu hanya bisa didengar oleh Houchou, untung saja. Karena kedua sosok yang saling bertukar tatapan penuh arti dan senyum sepihak dari Ichigo Hitofuri itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Ichi-nii bohong!

Jelas sekali di benteng kita ada istri orang!

Walaupun 'istri' kakak sendiri.

"Ugh, tidak adil!"

Ingin sekali Houchou berteriak kepada kakaknya yang sudah mencuri start duluan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End /?/

.

.

.

.

.

Heh...apalah ini...ampun dahhh /ngorek tanah/

Yep, karena saya bakal semi hiatus—kayanya—saya nge post ini dulu sebagai tanda cinta saya. Bukan berarti saya gak nulis lagi, sih. Kemungkinan bakal one-shot, kalau gak gitu ya nerusin ff saya yang terbengkalai /semaput/

Okeh, reader-san...terimakasih atas cinta kalian pada ym /PLAK/ DOR/ ym akan kembali setelah iklan-iklan yang akan datang

Salam,

ym


End file.
